Reading Naruto The Next Ruler Of The Universe
by Himeko Megurine
Summary: This is a story where Minato and the others were sent to read the book about Naruto's futer adventures.


**Disclaimer: I do not own "Naruto" nor "To Love Ru"..this is "Naruto the Next Rule of the Universe" courtesy of Fairy Tail Dragon Slayer…Thank You very much for lending it to me..this is my first story the "The Reading Of Naruto the Next Ruler of the Universe". Enjoy.!**

**Story Start**

It had been a wonderful morning for one Minato Namikaze, the war had just ended a few days ago and Sarutobi had just given him and his team a day off allowing him to relax. Right now our war hero is on his way to his girlfriend house Kushina Uzumaki, when suddenly a light out of nowhere blinded him causing him to cover his eyes, when the light faded and he open his eyes he saw he was in a room with a giant Plasma T.V and a couch in front of it, and then saw a book lying on the floor with a letter when a sudden light blind him yet again forcing him to close his eyes.

"Minato-kun what is going here?" asked Kushina prompting him to open his eyes, allowing him to see Kushina along with his studends Kakashi Hatake, Obito Uchiha, Rin Noihara along with Jiraiya and Tsunade.

"Why don't we try reading this letter then." said Jiraiya while checking the book if there is anything wrong with it, and when he confirmed it's safe he open the letter and ask the occupants of the room to sit, allowing Minato to sit beside Kushina alongside Kakashi, Obito and Rin at the left side of the couch prompting Tsunade to sit at Minato's right.

When everyone had settle themselves down Jiraiya pick the book and opens the letter allowing him to see the contents of the said letter prompting him to read it louder for all to hear.

_Dear Konoha Ninjas,_

_I know that you are confuse about what is happening right now and where you are, but fret not and everything will be explained. The room you are in is in different dimension, I know you are confuse why we sent you here, well that is simple we want you to read the book about the life of one Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze and his journey to the other world. The world filled with creatures that ninja's didn't know existed for this is in a different plane of existence, you'll be able to leave the place once you finished reading the book. Good Luck._

The konoha team were shocked to find out that the book were about the future and more so is that it is in another dimension, when they calmed down enough Jiraiya raised the book "ok then who wants to read first?" asked Jiraiya, "here sensei let me read it first" said Minato prompting Jiraiya to give the book to him, Minato cough to get everyone's attention and when he saw he got everyone's attention he starts reading the book

**"Naruto The Next Ruler Of The Universe."**

"Wait what?" Jiraiya asked while Minato were blinking in shock along with the others.

"Ruler of the Universe? What could that mean?" Kushina asked with a furrowed brows while Kakashi and Obito's brows were knitter together blinking in confusion.

"I am not sure Kushi-chan, but it might mean that Naruto will be a king or something? But how?" Minato stated in confusion.

"Let's just keep reading so we could get a grasp of what that means." Tsunade stated while everyone realize that she's right, so with a nod Minato cough and continue on reading.

**"You lose Madara, you can't win anymore." One Naruto Uzumaki, a young teen of 17 years old, said as he panted with sweat beading down his tanned face.**

"What!?" everyone screamed in shock while Tsunade's eyes widened to the point everyone could tell that her eyes would pop out, though nobody could blame her, after all they all believe that Uchiha Madara had been killed by the Shodai during the battle in the Valley of the End.

"What could that mean, how could Madara be alive?" Tsunade whispered while her brows were knitted together.

"I don't get it, Minato keep reading we need to know this, this could be a very dangerous, this information could be reliable to let us know where he's hiding." Jiraiya stated firmly while Kushina nod in agreement.

**Naruto was a man with spiked blond hair that seemed to never want to be tamed,**

"I know your pain Naruto." Minato stated softly and despite the tense atmosphere everyone couldn't help but chuckle.

"Seems like he got that from you sensei." Kakashi jokingly stated, though with his neutral tone everybody couldn't help but sweatdrop.

**and both of his eyes were bleeding lightly while remaining closed. During the battle, Madara had Naruto's eyes out with a lucky shot.**

"What!" Kushina screamed in worry and shock.

"No…" Minato whispered while trembling himself, but he gave a start when Jiraiya slap him in the back and gave him a firm nod.

So with a nod Minato hug the trembling Kushina before he gave the book to Jiraiya, knowing that he wouldn't be able to read especially now that he cannot find his voice.

Jiraiya cough before he started reading once again.

**Around the corners of his eyes were orange pigmentation that allowed him to 'see' even without eyes. The battle could have gone either way, and when Madara had cut out Naruto's eyes he had returned the favor and ripped out the eyes of Madara as well.**

"Hmp.. that will teach him." Kushina muttered furiously yet nobody spoke hearing the pain in her voice.

**Without his eyes, Madara had lost almost all of his power, and he was nearly completely drained of his chakra. The two of them could each only use maybe one of two more techniques each. Naruto was almost out of chakra, having taken the burden of defeating Madara upon himself and having his friends run away and finish things should Naruto fail.**

"How selfless, even in the end, he thinks of his friends rather than himself, he was just like you Kushina-chan." Rin spoke softly while Obito nodded along with Kakashi.

Kushina despite her worries and fear for her son she still couldn't help but be proud and give a strained smile.

**Madara was just almost out of chakra from using too much to try and defeat Naruto.**

**"Heh, I hate you Naruto Uzumaki, but this was a good dance." Madara Uchiha, who had reverted back to his normal form wearing red armor with his long spiky hair turned back to it's natural black color. He knew he was going to die, when Naruto ripped out the Shinju from him the boy had made sure that it would be forever out of his reach.**

"Shinju?" Jiraiya narrowed his eyes while everyone looked at him questioningly before Jiraiya's eyes widened in shock and horror. He knew that what he was thinking was true but he just hope that Naruto had a plan, because if not, then God save them all.

**Naruto had sealed the ten tailed beast inside of his own body, sealed so deep that even when Naruto died it would never see the light of day again.**

Everyone's eyes widened in shock at what they heard, The Ten Tailed Beast, the beast that the legendary Rikudou Sennin defeated was sealed by Naruto, Minato and Kushina couldn't help but be proud yet they also feel sad about the fact that Naruto would have to live with the burden of being a container of a powerful beast.

**Madara knew that getting that beast back would be impossible for him as he was, but it wasn't like he was without ideas. Madara was a very vengeful man, if not respectful to strong opponents, and for his loss he would make sure that Naruto would never be able to return to his home.**

"What does he mean?" Obito asked with a tilt of his head, Kakashi despite not wanting to be in the same category as the dobe was also confuse.

"I am not sure brat, but the book should explain it I guess." Tsunade stated softly.

**Reaching up to his eyes, Madara placed the eyes of one Obito Uchiha into his skull and used his chakra to heal himself up.**

"WHAT!?" everyone screamed in shock once again while Obito was staring at the book in a horrified manner, Rin seeing Obito's trembling form brought the young Uchiha in a hug, while Kakashi put his hands on Obito's shoulder, they might not get along together but they are still comrade, as their sensei once said, those who break the rules are trash, but those who abandoned their comrade are worse than trash.

Seeing this Minato and the others couldn't help but smile despite the worry they feel for the young Uchiha.

**He could sense that Naruto had placed his own old eyes into the blond boy's head, since Naruto had sensed that Madara had a small boost in power from having the strength of Obito's eyes being put inside of him.**

Everyone nod while Obito who was still trembling gave a fierce nod.

"Kick his ass Naruto." Obito spoke firmly while the others gave a fierce nod.

**Both Naruto and Madara were experts in the art of transplanting eyes it would seem, like when Naruto learned how to regrow and fuse eyes together. Of course, the trick for regrowing eyes only worked for other people. Naruto finished transplanting the eyes of Madara seconds after the black haired man transplanted the eyes of Obito into himself.**

"Ohh? That could be a very useful technique." Tsunade stated while salivating at the thought of learning said technique, while the others merely sweatdrop.

**They both opened their eyes, and they showed that their eyes were now matching. Red eyes with three black comma outside of the pupil.**

"Sharingan? But I though only Uchiha's could use those eyes." Rin spoke while tilting her head to the side.

Obito shook his head."No… anyone could use those eyes as long as they have general knowledge about it."

Everyone made an O face before they nodded.

**Naruto had no idea how to work these eyes, but Madara did, and sadly this made all the difference. Madara used every single last drop of his chakra to open a black portal in the air behind Naruto, a portal that would send Naruto to a dimension so far away that he would never be able to return.**

"Dimensional technique!? But that is impossible." Jiraiya scream in shock.

"Well, I once heard of a technique of sharingan, it's name was the Kamui, a technique that would allow the person to transport things to another dimension, but I am not sure if it would work for a human, but if it did, then Naruto will be the very first person to be able to travel trough dimension." Obito spoke softly while the other's eyes widened in shock.

**Naruto held his hand out and used the remaining of his chakra to form a blue ball of swirling chakra with four white prongs of energy. Holding it above his head, the attack made a shrieking sound similar to a metalic bell, before he threw the attack towards Madara at a high speed.**

"No way." Everyone muttered in shock before Minato wooped in joy, seeing that his son was able to do what he cannot and that made him very proud.

**"You were a worthy opponent... Naruto Uzumaki!" Madara shouted with a demented grin on his face when the portal behind Naruto sucked the blond haired boy away in surprise, just as the attack thrown by Naruto hit Madara and complete erased his entire existence.**

"Such a powerful technique your boy had created there Minato." Jiraiya stated softly while Minato and Kushina gave a proud smile and a nod.

**Naruto's foot slipped through the portal, and with Madara gone and the eyes he used gone as well, the portal sealed itself up, disconnecting the dimensions and sealing Naruto's fate.**

**_With Naruto_**

**Water, that was what Naruto realized he was in the second that he came out of the portal he had been sucked through when he had finished his attack, the Rasenshuriken.**

"A fitting name for such a powerful technique, but where could he be?" Tsunade furrowed her brows in confusion while Minato and Kushina grew worried for their son once again.

**Naruto would have sweat dropped if he weren't already underwater at the time.**

That didn't stop the others from sweat dropping towards Naruto's calmness towards his situation right now.

**Naruto crossed his arms and thought about what he was going to do now. Naruto felt his chakra reserves being refilled slowly, but surely, by the beings inside of him, who were almost empty on chakra as well. Frankly, Naruto didn't just yet have the strength to move his body up out of the water just yet, so he was holding his breath so that he didn't die.**

Kushina felt her eyebrow twitch in irritation, while the others chuckle knowing the reason why Kushina felt irritated, since they know that was the same thing Kushina was going to do.

**He could hold his breath for awhile, long enough for his body to get enough energy to move around somewhat freely.**

**Naruto knew that when he was done healing, 8 of the 10 tailed beasts sealed inside of him would be gone.**

"That's good. But why?" Kushina whispered, while everyone was also confused.

**They had only given him a limited amount of their chakra, and when that was out Naruto would only have Kurama, the 9 Tailed Fox, and the God-Tree Shinju the Beast with 10 Tails, left inside of him.**

"Kurama?is that the Fox name?" Kushina whispered while the Kyuubi inside Kushina's seal snapped his eyes opened in shock at hearing that the brat knew his name.

**Frankly, he had no real plans to use the Shinju, but what he was planning on doing was giving Kurama his other half back before sealing the Shinju even deeper away from him. Naruto's hand that could move right now went over to his eyes on his face, the eyes of the man he killed to end a war. Naruto was going to be honest with himself, these eyes were going to be like his greatest victory trophy, and they would be a constant reminder of who he was and what he had lost.**

Everybody gave a solemn nod, yes they are proud but they are sad at the same time for Naruto.

**Naruto blinked when he realized that he was inside of a bathtub, under the water and looking up towards the ceiling above the water.**

"The hell?" Obito gape in shock while Jiraiya laugh boisterously and the others just sweat dropped, somehow they felt something amazing is going to happen, and Jiraiya's pervert senses was tingling.

**It was a pretty good sized tub as well since he was laying down at the bottom without any trouble. Naruto let himself relax as his body begun to get healed from the Tailed Beast Chakra running through his chakra network, healing him up and restoring his body to it's prime condition.**

"That's very useful." Kakashi commented while Tsunade nodded, indeed that could be very useful.

**Naruto layed perfectly still so that he could absorb Nature Chakra and increase the healing process... only for him to internally groan in anger when he realized that this world had NO chakra in it. The Elemental Nations had a ton of chakra in the air, but this place had zero chakra, as in he couldn't use his Sage Mode even if he wanted to.**

"No way, he mastered Senjutsu to the point that he doesn't need to summon an animal." Jiraiya muttered in shock while Minato's eyes widened in shock yet you could see that he was proud.

**That meant that this place was so far away from his home that he might never be able to return.**

**Dick move Madara, that was a dick move plain and simple.**

**Naruto was so glad that he killed that dude right now, because now he would have to find an entirely new dream to accomplish to replace his old one.**

"Well… it seems that he is taking it well, even though he was sent to another dimension. I would thought that he would panic right now." Tsunade stated with a raise eyebrow.

"Well considering that he just fought in a war and had 10 beast sealed inside him, I am not surprise that he wasn't panicking, since being a ninja was already beyond logic, then why not dimension traveling." Obito spoke, while everyone nod, knowing the young Uchiha was right, considering that the only reason nobody tried dimension traveling was because they are not sure if they will succeed or were they would be sent too.

**Naruto wasn't the kind of person that just mopes around, nor would he give up hope that one day he could return home. He had a long life ahead of him yet, and a lot of time to do something that would allow him to find a way home again.**

"Such a positive way of thinking." Tsunade muttered while smiling softly.

**Until then though, Naruto would.**

**Ass.**

"Ehh?" everyone blink in confusion while Jiraiya was giggling like a pervert.

**Naruto blinked when he realized that he was no longer alone in the tub, right in front of him was one of the most sexy asses his eyes had ever laid seen.**

Jiraiya laughed while Obito and Minato along with Kakashi's cheek went red, though the females reaction was much more scarier considering the darkening of their aura and the black smoke that coming out of their body, so knowing that they were about to experience the feminine fury they didn't say anything and let the females beat the crap out of Jiraiya.

After five minutes of brutal and intense beating of the pervert, Jiraiya stood up as if nothing happened, while grinning before he pick the book up.

**The fact his new eyes gave him perfect visual memory meant that this image would be forever saved in his mind. Naruto crossed his arm, and he thanked his luck that this girl seemed to place her legs on either side of his body unknowingly. Naruto was almost out of air though, and when the girl pressed her ass down against the floor of the tub, Naruto was able to look up to see that the girl was... orange hair... very pretty.**

Jiraiya keep giggling, before he paled and closed his mouth shut when he saw the look in Tsunade's face.

"Not one word." Tsunade spoke with gritted teeth while the others were chuckling.

**Naruto first noticed her hair, since it was his favorite color. That was the very first thing he noticed about her honestly, this girl had tom-boyish hair that went down to the back of her neck, and she was born with a slim figure and large breasts for a girl her... general age. He didn't know her age, but he could say that those perky and bouncy boobs ranked as number 4 of the biggests chests that he had seen.**

Kushina was starting to get worried, wondering if her son had become a pervert, while Tsunade was cracking her knuckles in irritation at hearing Jiraiya's giggling.

**The first being Tsunade, the second being Mei, and the third being Hinata... though this girl's chest was a lot perkier than any of the others by a long shot.**

The male in the room paled immediately when they felt Tsunade's aura, it felt so violent.

Tsunade knowing that she cannot do anything just punch Jiraiya in the face.

"Why me…" muttered the twitching Jiraiya while the males in the room winced in sympathy.

**Naruto's body was almost fully healed, and his eyes widened when he realized that he had been looking at this girl for so long that he was truly about to die of lack of air if he didn't move soon. Naruto saw those pink tips though, and decided he would risk it a bit longer before he came up.**

"Ark!" Kushina almost pulled her hair out while the others chuckled at her constipated look.

The girl seemed to be talking to herself about something, so Naruto listened in on her talking.

**"Come on Riko! You are never going to get a boyfriend if you don't stop being clumsy and pantsing people on accident! It isn't like the perfect boyfriend will just pop out of nowhere..." The girl, who he was going to guess was named Riko, strange name, but he wasn't one to judge. He was proud of the fact he was named after a ramen topping, look it up, but at least his name also have the double meaning of maelstrom. Naruto's cheeks bulged when he realized that he wasn't going to be able to hold his breath any longer. He could feel the presences of eight of the beings inside of him vanish, showing that they had done their work in fully charging him up and healing his body.**

**Naruto started to count down while his cheeks bulged, he had maybe ten seconds of air left before his body would pass out on it's own... screw that. Naruto burst up into a standing position and popped out of the water, scaring the hell out of Riko, who was stunned when a handsome blond male wearing clothes that looked like they had been torn to all hell by something major.**

"Oh my, her dreams just came true in the form a handsome warrior." Rin stated while giggling softly, while the others twitched and chuckled.

**Naruto put a hand to his chest and he took deep breaths to fill his lungs with much needed air. Naruto turned around and saw the girl was blushing and covering her chest while looking at him with wide eyes. She looked like she had no idea what she was suppose to do in this sort of situation. Naruto himself had no idea how he was suppose to act in this situation, so Naruto simply raised his hand.**

**"Yo." Naruto said in an attempt to copy an old friend.**

"Why does that remind me of someone else?" Obito stated while staring at Minato, along with Rin and Kakashi, while said blonde remained oblivious.

**"K... k... KYAAAAAAAAAAH!" Riko screamed at the top of her lungs as she jumped out of the bath and wrapped a towel around herself in seconds, before she turned around and jumped at Naruto with her fist pulled back on instinct. Her fist collided with his nose, before she jumped back and waved her fist around in pain.**

"That face must have been made of steel." Jiraiya spoke while chuckling, though Jiraiya couldn't help but be jealous at Naruto not being hurt by the punch unlike him who was always getting beat up by Tsunade, Lucky brat.

**Naruto started to rub the back of his head nervously, before he avoided looking at her. Naruto sweat dropped when the girl seemed to have trouble even saying the most basic of things, so Naruto decided to kick things off.**

**"This is the part, where you run screaming." Naruto said with a grin, and she took his advice and was about to run out of the room, before she door jerked open and smacked the girl in the back of the head, sending Riko tumbling forward and into Naruto's arms for a brief moment, before she slipped and knocked the two of them down. At some point, it looked like the girl had managed to get his pants down and she had her face pressed right against Naruto's crotch.**

The others were stunned to silence.

"Wow… just wow." Rin muttered in shock while the other nods, that is some horrible luck.

**Naruto hoped that the person on the other side of the door was not a girl, because if she was then this scene would look completely weird.**

**His luck... was not that good.**

**Moments later the door opened again to show a young girl in her early teens with long brown hair and golden brown eyes. She had a light skin color like this Riko girl, and her figure was more petite than the busty form of this girl that was currently knocked out against his crotch. The girl was wearing a jacket and short shorts with the jacket mostly unzipped to show a dark top under it. The girl looked at the scene in front of her for a second, and she slowly walked backwards and closed the door behind her. Naruto started to chuckle, before he saw her open the door again to see the same scene as before. She rubbed her eyes, before she saw Naruto waving his hand at her.**

"Man that is going to be awkward." Obito chuckled out, while Jiraiya was grinning damn lucky brat.

**"Yo, I'm Naruto Uzumaki, nice to meet you ya know." Naruto greeted, and this might have been the strangest moment in this young girl's life, because she was so shocked she just raised her hand.**

**"Mikan Yuuki, and why are you in our bathroom?" Mikan asked with a dumbfounded tone, while Naruto stood up and picked up Riko princess carry style with her towel still wrapped firmly around her, even though her breasts were now pressing against his chest, and a small hint of red dusting his cheeks from this. Naruto was still a hot blooded male, and he stumbled a little over to Mikan with unsteady stepped... Naruto blinked when he realized that everything seemed... off... to him. It was like his feet weren't moving in step with his eyes, and he was having a little trouble keeping his balance because of that.**

"Eh? Why could that be?" Rin asked with a tilt of her head.

"Hmmm, well considering he just transplanted the sharingan in his eyes, well he must still be adopting with it." Minato stated while being confuse himself too.

**"I have no idea, but the last thing I remember is hearing somebody wish they had a boyfriend." Naruto said truthfully, playing off this girl in his arms for an excuse as to why he might have randomly appeared out of thin air. Mikan seemed to look at Riko for a moment, before she sighed and placed a hand to her head.**

**"Yeah, that sounds about right... so are you some kind of agent from the Gods or something that was sent to magically become my sister's boyfriend or something?" Mikan asked sarcastically, while Naruto sweat dropped... he got the feeling that the girl in his arms had some horrible luck, or random things happened to her so much that people just stopped questioning how things happened.**

Everybody sweat dropped since her guess was accurate.

**"No, I am a dimensional traveller that comes from a world, and I just killed a really bad guy to say my world from becoming mind slaves to him. Bastard got pissy and opened a portal, and I didn't notice it until it was too late... and then I was in your sister's bathroom, under the water." Naruto corrected truthfully, with Mikan nodding very lightly, and it was obvious that she didn't seem to believe him when he was talking about.**

"Well,, of course who would, even though it is true, you still cannot change the fact that it sounds very ridiculous." Tsunade stated while still trying to regain her temper at finding out that the brat is a pervert.

**Naruto sweat dropped, before he felt Riko stir in his arms, her eyes fluttered open, before she looked up to realize that the same man she had seen earlier was holding her... holding her while she was only wearing a towel... holding her and pressing her against his body... the same man that saw... her... naked...?**

"Awkward." Obito drawled out.

**"Kyaaaaaa!" Riko shouted as she squirmed around and made Naruto trip over a bar of soap on the floor, why it was on the floor nobody would know, but seconds later the two of them hit the ground with him on top of her, her towel having flown off in the fall with his right hand pressing down on her breast, his fingers and plam squeezing her chest, sinking into the soft and firm flesh. His other hand was at her waist, and slipping down her wet skin to her hips.**

Jiraiya keep giggling while blood started to sip out of his nose.

**Naruto blinked, before he looked down and then back up to see Mikan sighing and putting her hand on her head again, like she had seen this coming from a mile away.**

**"... 85-55.5-84... good figure." Naruto said to himself as he used the skills taught to him by his master in finding out this girl's three sizes, and the fact that she had a strange waist size.**

"Oho? That is a very nice figure." Jiraiya stated while grinning before he duck to avoid a punch that was about to hit him.

**Riko blushed even deeper than before, and Naruto jumped off of her before anything could go any further, either her kicking him in the nuts, or him getting anymore of an eye full of her. Mikan pinched Naruto's ear and started to physically drag him out of the room when he fully stood up, and when they were out the door was shut by Riko behind them. Naruto was laughing lightly the entire time this was happening, not really sure what he should be thinking about this anyway.**

**"Come on Mister Dimensional Travelling War Hero, I think my sister has embarrassed herself enough at this point." Mikan said deadpan as she dragged him towards the kitchen, which included going downstairs, not a very fun senstaion when you are getting your ear pulled on. Mikan seemed to have a surprising strength for a girl her age, and Naruto wasn't really trying to escape at the moment. Naruto did sighed in relief when she stopped in the kitchen and crossed her arms with a serious look.**

"Well, you can just taste the sarcasm there." Kakashi toned out.

**...**

**"Before you try and defend yourself, I actually believe you... My sister gets herself in a lot of trouble over weird things. I have stopped being surprised, and nobody in town could possible carry such horrible clothes like that... that and your eyes are weird." Mikan explained, making Naruto sigh in relief at how she believed him... then he glared at her for the comment about his clothes... then he nodded at the comment about his new eyes. He couldn't blame her, he didn't really wanted them either. They just sort of happened to be with him at the time he needed a transplant, and the chakra drain was barely there at all for him... though that may be because he was an Uzumaki, closely related to the Senju, and had way more of a connection to the chakra of the Sage of Six Paths, thus, the Sharingan wasn't that big of a deal for him to have.**

Tsunade nodded knowing that since her Mito baa-sama was an Uzumaki.

**"Truth be told, my old eyes were cut out, so I stole the eyes of the bastard that did it... same guy that sent me to your sister's bath. True story." Naruto said while raising his right hand like he was attesting to the truth in his own words.**

**"So, can you do anything cool? Like use super technology, or use some kind of super strength?" Mikan asked once more with a lot of sarcasm, while Naruto held his hand out and formed a regular blue glowing ball of swirling energy. The Rasengan. Mikan looked at it stupidly for a moment, before she blinked and looked at him with a raised eyebrow.**

"Now she is going to believe him." Sid Rin with a grin.

**"I was lying before about believing you, now though, I do believe you. Seeing as you my sister's wish brought you to her tub... welcome to your new home." Mikan said with a light wave around the room, while Naruto sweat dropped.**

**He comes out of the bathtub, gets pantsed by her sister, pretty much molests her sister, and now she is inviting him to live with them.**

**What kind of Dimension did Madara send him to!?**

"Hehe, that was funny, well who wants to read next." Jiraiya asked before Obito raised his hands while waving them enthusiastically.

**Chapter End**

**Please leave some reviews.**


End file.
